


convenient

by bloopmichael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum likes buying skittles and cigs, Crushes, Friendship, M/M, Michael has heart eyes for calum, Michael works at a convenience store, Pining, and gets advice from Michael in the meantime, but Calum has heart eyes for his bf ashton, but don’t judge him for it he’s happy okay (uni would’ve sucked anyway), friends to ??? (we shall see), hmmmm I wonder what’s gonna happen, the word convenient is hard to spell (thank god for autocorrect)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopmichael/pseuds/bloopmichael
Summary: In which Michael works at the local convenience store, and Calum frequents said store for cigarettes, candy, and life advice from Michael.





	convenient

**Author's Note:**

> heyo it’s Sophie with yet another fic idea I’ve had for months that no one cares about, but I do not give a single fuck so I’m writing it anyway 
> 
> enjoy xx
> 
> (ps - most of the chapters will be pretty short)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael spirals into an immediate state of panic when he remembers he's the cashier, and he has to do his job. But he also really wanted to try his hand at flirting with the man, he still had some charm left in him, right? He changed his mind again when he decided he didn't want to totally embarrass himself, which could happen easily since he was such a dork all the time, and Luke totally agrees too, right now he'd probably be laughing at Michael for being so paranoid, and-
> 
> "Hey, you okay?”
> 
> (Or, Michael becomes a nervous wreck around boys he likes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello im a piece of shit who can't write anything longer than like less than 1k words and i dont understand it bc this took me hours to write
> 
> ps - sorry muke shippers its not canon :/
> 
> pps - I DONT KNOW HOW TO USE ITALICS BUT I WANT THEM WTF

Every day of Michael’s life was pretty much the same.

He shows up to work (usually late, he likes his sleep okay), spends the day slacking around, and helps the occasional customer. There wasn’t much for him to do in the first place, it was a convenience store after all. 

He’d heard just about every insulting opinion from his family about his less than ideal occupation, and frankly he didn’t care. He knew the job was lame, he knew people thought he was a loser, he knew he should’ve gone to uni after graduating from Year 12 like the rest of his schoolmates-- but he was okay with it. He knew his future wasn’t set like everyone else, but he was young and liked living in the moment, so why should he give a fuck anyway?

The only disadvantage Michael really saw in his job was that it was so completely, utterly boring.

Customers wandered in and out all day, never staying for long. Most of them were kinda rude too, glaring at Michael when he tried to make small talk or ask how their day was. The lack of excitement and interesting people made his 5 hour shift feel incredibly long, but he wasn’t necessarily in a rush to get home either (his parents had been very hard on him lately since he’s an “adult” and all now).

The work day had started for Michael without much to do. He’d been sitting at the counter all afternoon, twiddling his thumbs and distracting himself from work on his phone whenever no one could see. Eventually, the bell at the door rings, forcing Michael to acknowledge whoever just walked in. 

But Michael sure did a lot more than “acknowledge” the new customer. He might’ve just maybe been checking the man out, practically drooling over his tanned skin and sharp-as-a-knife jawline. He couldn't help himself, okay? Michael was always one to appreciate beauty wherever he could find it, and holy fucking shit was this man a masterpiece.

Michael was also a bit of a hopeless romantic, emphasis on hopeless. He’d had lots of crushes on people throughout his life, and most of them ended messily with unreciprocated feelings and a broken heart that could only be mended through hours of playing video games with his best friend, Luke.

But he still let himself fall for people, including this perfect stranger, even if it was pointless.

At this point Michael makes a mental note (while watching the stranger wander near the candy aisle) to tell Luke about his new crush later, even though words don't truly do him justice. He was already thinking of ways to describe him, but "hot as fuck" and "biceps bigger than the sun" weren't necessarily as poetic as Michael wanted to sound.

The man (finally, after standing in the same place for so damn long- not that Michael was complaining, he could stare at him for hours) picks something from the shelves of one of the few aisles in the tiny store and approaches the cash register.

Michael spirals into an immediate state of panic when he remembers he's the cashier, and he has to do his job. But he also really wanted to try his hand at flirting with the man, he still had some charm left in him, right? He changed his mind again when he decided he didn't want to totally embarrass himself, which could happen easily since he was such a dork all the time, and Luke totally agrees too, right now he'd probably be laughing at Michael for being so paranoid, and- 

“Hey, you okay?”

Michael was pretty sure a quiet moan slipped from his mouth at the sound of the deep voice talking to him.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Michael squeaks out, his face flushing red.

The man smirks at Michael- fucking smirks- knowing the exact effect he had at the moment. He puts his candy (a bag of Skittles) on the counter for Michael, who suddenly remembers he has to do his job.

"Can I also get a pack of Marlboro Lights, the blue ones. Please," he adds sweetly.

Michael turns around to reach for the pack of cigarettes (the ones that just so happened to be all the way at the top) and stands on his toes just a little to grab them, pulling down his shirt that rode up a bit while he did so.

Maybe he's just seeing things, but Michael swears he saw the man's eyes move up and down his body, before flicking them away after he turned around.

Michael really hopes the blood will stop rushing to his face soon.

"Your total's $8.75," Michael states simply, trying to make his voice seem more casual and less nervous.

The customer hands over a $10 bill and politely waits for Michael to hand over his change, which ends up being hard for him considering his flustered mind is apparently unable to do basic maths.

"Here you go, have a good day," Michael says while giving the man a plastic bag with his candy and cigarettes, being careful to not visibly freak out when their hands brush. 

"Not even gonna ask for my name, sweetheart? Don't pretend like you weren't eye-fucking me the entire time I was in here."

Michael's stomach flips as he stares with his mouth agape, and there's so much blood rushing to his head right now he's not sure how he hasn't passed out already.

The man smirks again, walking away from the counter to leave only before saying with a wink, "Name's Calum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! leave kudos pls and ill love you forever :)


End file.
